Percy and Annabeth Young love
by Hinnyordie
Summary: Demigods have life young so when Percy and Annabeth get married at 16 this is what it might look like... i hope its good! READ AND REVIEW K  for minor swearing
1. Chapter 1

Demigods were different, they got married young, had a family young, all because when you have monsters every which way chasing you to an all expense pay trip to Hades, you tend to have a sped up life. Other demigods and Gods understood that, but mortals' barley ever do.

Chapter 1: Seaweed Brain and Wisegirl

Annabeths P.O.V

Percy and I had just gotten back from our honeymoon, in Greece. It was amazing, the one problem was…. We're only 16. Now, I know what your thinking,

There MUST have been a teen pregnancy involved or something, but alas, no. our lives would never be that easy. You see, me and Percy were demigods which means…..(**A.N you know the whole story yada yada yada) **

Me and my husband were extremely in love, and we would have had a full blown wedding, except for 2 reasons

1)I am _**not and will never be**_ and Aphrodite girl, so its not really my jam.

And 2) surprisingly, My mother Lady Athena and Lord Poseidon were fine with us eloping, because they understood our short lives. Sally and Paul were also understanding, but I already expected that. The problem was my mortal father, who "absolutely and in no way was going to have that see spawn in the Chase family.

So I did a very Un-Athena like thing. I eloped Percy, moved in with him and enrolled into his school (hey im not gonna be a high-school dropout if I want to be any kind of architect)

Today was my first day at school, and I was scared! I knew Perce was pretty popular and girls flirted all the time, and I could handle that. What I cant and is that he's making me use the name Annabeth Jackson, and telling everyone that were married. I don't want rumors started about me, but I would do whatever to make my Seaweed brain happy.

"oh my darling wife, time for our first day of school!" the sea spawn yelled.

"No! I don't want to go! Don't make me."

"Where's my wise girl and what have you done with her?"

"oh shut it babe" I exclaimed.

We were just walking into my new school when the first B**** came up to us, or should I say threw herself at Percy. She was wearing a slutty top that V'd all the way down to her Belly button, and the shortest shorts I have _ever_ seen.

"hey baby what are we doing tonight? My place or yours?" she whispered to MY Percy

"Get away from me Tiffany I don't like you. Move. Now."

"I know you do babe just let me convince you-" she stopped mid- sentence, now just noticing his arm around my waste. "ew who's that loser your with?" she sneered at him.

Before he could respond I cut him off.

"I happen to be his girlfriend, and I also happen to be holding a knife," I threatened "and if you don't move I might slip with it."

"get away from me FREAK! Percy sorry, but your not worth dealing with that Tramp."

I just snorted at her. I knew that my knife wouldn't actually hurt her, but it was a good defense. And it made me feel powerful.

"Annabeth, calm down. Lets get to first period. Sweetie."

He kissed me gently on the lips and then pulled away whispering "you'll get more when we get home"

Ugh sometimes he was just too cocky for his own good.

As we approached our first period class, the bell rang symbolizing I was late for my first class EVER. We walked in and stood in the middle of the room. The teacher was very nice to us.

"Hello Mr. Jackson, glad to have you back. Hope your feeling better. And this is Ms….."

This was it. I had to say it now, admit to this class of normal mortals that I was married and 16. I clutched to Percy's side and said

"Ms. Jackson. Sir im new."

"Oh are you related to this young man in anyway?" he questioned.

"yes, she is my wife actually." Percy said for me. He probably knew I was going to make up some lame excuse and leave.

"OH! Okay I guess then. Congrats I guess."

I heard muttered words across the room like "knocked up" and shot a glare in that direction. Well, screw them I thought. I have My husband, my seaweed brain, my Percy by my side, and that's all I needed.

I KNOW IT WAS CRAP BUT ITS MY FIRST AND PROBABLY ONLY STORY SO YEA….. SORRY! REVIEW PLEASEEEE FLAMES ARE ENCOURAGED!


	2. Chapter 2

Demigods were different, they got married young, had a family young, all because when you have monsters every which way chasing you to an all expense pay trip to Hades, you tend to have a sped up life. Other demigods and Gods understood that, but mortals' barley ever do.

Chapter 1: Seaweed Brain and Wisegirl

Annabeths P.O.V

Percy and I had just gotten back from our honeymoon, in Greece. It was amazing, the one problem was…. We're only 16. Now, I know what your thinking,

There MUST have been a teen pregnancy involved or something, but alas, no. our lives would never be that easy. You see, me and Percy were demigods which means…..(**A.N you know the whole story yada yada yada) **

Me and my husband were extremely in love, and we would have had a full blown wedding, except for 2 reasons

1)I am _**not and will never be**_ and Aphrodite girl, so its not really my jam.

And 2) surprisingly, My mother Lady Athena and Lord Poseidon were fine with us eloping, because they understood our short lives. Sally and Paul were also understanding, but I already expected that. The problem was my mortal father, who "absolutely and in no way was going to have that see spawn in the Chase family.

So I did a very Un-Athena like thing. I eloped Percy, moved in with him and enrolled into his school (hey im not gonna be a high-school dropout if I want to be any kind of architect)

Today was my first day at school, and I was scared! I knew Perce was pretty popular and girls flirted all the time, and I could handle that. What I cant and is that he's making me use the name Annabeth Jackson, and telling everyone that were married. I don't want rumors started about me, but I would do whatever to make my Seaweed brain happy.

"oh my darling wife, time for our first day of school!" the sea spawn yelled.

"No! I don't want to go! Don't make me."

"Where's my wise girl and what have you done with her?"

"oh shut it babe" I exclaimed.

We were just walking into my new school when the first B**** came up to us, or should I say threw herself at Percy. She was wearing a slutty top that V'd all the way down to her Belly button, and the shortest shorts I have _ever_ seen.

"hey baby what are we doing tonight? My place or yours?" she whispered to MY Percy

"Get away from me Tiffany I don't like you. Move. Now."

"I know you do babe just let me convince you-" she stopped mid- sentence, now just noticing his arm around my waste. "ew who's that loser your with?" she sneered at him.

Before he could respond I cut him off.

"I happen to be his girlfriend, and I also happen to be holding a knife," I threatened "and if you don't move I might slip with it."

"get away from me FREAK! Percy sorry, but your not worth dealing with that Tramp."

I just snorted at her. I knew that my knife wouldn't actually hurt her, but it was a good defense. And it made me feel powerful.

"Annabeth, calm down. Lets get to first period. Sweetie."

He kissed me gently on the lips and then pulled away whispering "you'll get more when we get home"

Ugh sometimes he was just too cocky for his own good.

As we approached our first period class, the bell rang symbolizing I was late for my first class EVER. We walked in and stood in the middle of the room. The teacher was very nice to us.

"Hello Mr. Jackson, glad to have you back. Hope your feeling better. And this is Ms….."

This was it. I had to say it now, admit to this class of normal mortals that I was married and 16. I clutched to Percy's side and said

"Ms. Jackson. Sir im new."

"Oh are you related to this young man in anyway?" he questioned.

"yes, she is my wife actually." Percy said for me. He probably knew I was going to make up some lame excuse and leave.

"OH! Okay I guess then. Congrats I guess."

I heard muttered words across the room like "knocked up" and shot a glare in that direction. Well, screw them I thought. I have My husband, my seaweed brain, my Percy by my side, and that's all I needed.

I KNOW IT WAS CRAP BUT ITS MY FIRST AND PROBABLY ONLY STORY SO YEA….. SORRY! REVIEW PLEASEEEE FLAMES ARE ENCOURAGED!


End file.
